


【mob猎】小淑女就在前方

by GardeniaAWarmth



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaAWarmth/pseuds/GardeniaAWarmth
Summary: 搞某个地牢倒霉蛋猎人，简单无脑本子剧情。
Kudos: 12





	【mob猎】小淑女就在前方

猎人被绑在地牢某扇门后一段弯折数次的死路的最深处，这里只有冰凉的藤蔓和空气里微生物发出的飘散的荧光，他不记得自己是被谁绑在这里的，好像是哪次死亡后他一睁开眼睛，面前不是熟悉的灯了。  
醒来的猎人惊恐地发现自己被绑成了一种极端下贱而淫荡的姿势，他被脱掉了裤子，双腿分开到极限，脚踝和膝盖都被身后墙壁上的锁链牢牢扣住，只留了一点微小的活动余地，两腿大开的姿势让他的下体了无遮拦的对着前方，任何一个走进这段地牢的人都能看到他身上最令人羞耻的部位，如果他们愿意的话甚至可以使用，这让猎人立刻开始慌乱的挣扎。但合拢双腿的尝试是徒劳的，手臂被同样沉重坚固的锁链拷在上方，金属被挣扎的动作摇晃地哗哗作响，然而直到猎人把手腕的皮肉磨出了血痕都丝毫没有松动的迹象。  
猎人能徒手推开地牢的门却挣脱不了身上的锁链，渐渐急得眼圈发红。他的手杖和枪支也不翼而飞了，在险恶的地牢里这近乎死刑，但这里偏僻且安静，远离能开的宝箱和能打开古老密道的机关，也许只有走错路的猎人才会造访。  
但求你别来，猎人听到脚步声后绝望的颤抖着，他浑身僵硬，不敢弄出一点声响，而且他有预感，地牢里的陌生猎人看到他这副样子，第一反应往往都不会是帮忙。但寂静并没有阻止好奇的地牢勘探者的脚步，他走过最后一个转角，看到了穿着上衣、却光着屁股大开双腿，仿佛可以被随意使用的一个……猎人。  
在尴尬且震惊的最初一刻过去后，勘探者慢慢走了上来，放肆地打量着大开的下体，猎人感到自己面罩下的脸已经热的发烫，他强迫自己抬起眼睛看着对方，试图和对方交流：“请帮……”  
勘探者举起手里的锯矛干脆利落的劈砍在猎人身上，猎人还张着的口中发出一声惨叫，他顾不得什么求助的礼仪了，猝不及防的疼痛让他面容扭曲的吼，你有病吗！？  
勘探者歪着头看了看他，折起了手里的锯矛，抱歉，我不知道你是怪物还是什么，他耸了耸肩，地牢里必备的条件反射，你理解的吧。  
猎人胸口的衣服被划破了大口，血液从锯齿撕开的伤口中一股股流下来，不过他已经很熟悉怎么忍受疼痛了，当务之急是得到勘探者的帮助，但他用自己最软和的语气说了下自己的情况后，勘探者只是点了点头，然后露出了一个不怀好意的微笑。  
你确实是我的同伴，不是地牢里的怪物，勘探者一边把手放在自己的腰带上一边说，但我下了这么多地牢，从没见过哪个地牢还有免费给用的屁股，这真的很意外……  
他在猎人又愤怒又无助的瞪视里蹲下身，还戴着手套的手指放在瑟缩的肉缝处色情地上下滑动着，让两个闭合的小肉唇在拨弄下分开，手指探进内芯藏着的柔嫩湿润的蜜口不紧不慢的抽插起来。猎人委屈极了，不帮忙就算了，他还从被按住的私处感到勘探者的手套还带着黏糊滑腻的东西，不知道是刚掏过什么怪物的内脏，这样脏兮兮的手套他竟然直接伸进自己的穴里搅弄，太过分了……  
勘探者显然对此毫不在意，抽出手指后他甚至还撸了几下自己的阴茎，把勃起的硬物对着洞口直接硬插进一大截，然后便开始摆动腰部随意按照自己舒服的方式肏弄起这个可怜伙伴。虽然被绑在地牢里很可怜，但他确实有个还很紧的好用的穴，滚烫的肉壁还一抽一抽抗拒的蠕动着，想排出肉道里肆虐冲撞的异物，但这只给强奸他的人带来了抚慰和快乐。勘探者没怎么克制地很快射了出来，被操红的小穴可怜巴巴地吐出来一点白浊，而猎人仿佛还没从自己被强奸的命运里回过神来，眼神空洞又带着点难以置信，直到勘探者用他的腿根几下蹭干净了阴茎上的液体，重新系好腰带才反应过来，抽了抽鼻子，带着哭腔恶狠狠的骂着，没人性的家伙，你一辈子也别想刷出宝石！  
勘探者回敬道，等我刷出宝石我会回来看你的。他恶趣味的留下了几个采血瓶当作嫖资，在身后的叫骂声中打了个响指给其他梦境的猎人留了条笔记：  
小淑女就在前方。  
**  
猎人的希望是一点点被撕碎的。他从一开始想的，总会有人愿意帮我的，变成了总会有人愿意肏完后放我走的，最后变成了漫长的对“死亡”的等待，也许他死掉后就能从熟悉的灯旁重生，摆脱这噩梦一切。但不幸的是，来使用他的猎人们总是默契的留下几个采血瓶，让他无论被多过分的对待都不会彻底死掉。  
有那么几次他真的快要死了。有个勘探者引来了巨大的看守人，在看守人快把他的腹腔里所有内脏都捣成浆的时候才心满意足的撸了出来，然后慢悠悠走过来给了怪物一个背刺。这时猎人已经叫都叫不出来了，扩散的瞳孔对勘探者晃动的手毫无反应，整个人软软的挂在锁链上，勘探者赶紧给他扎了三个血瓶，如果自己把地牢娼妓给弄死了那可就惹了大事。地牢的探索漫长枯燥却危机四伏，墓穴的勘探者们需要这样一个可以发泄的用具。怪物尚且坚硬的阴茎被连根切断留在猎人体内当作止血的粗糙措施，下一个使用他的人把这根死肉抽出来，会像泄洪一样流出肚子里积攒到发臭的白浆和沾了碎肉的血。  
猎人还得到了那些并不是十分热衷于地牢探索，只是搜索了铭文慕名而来的猎人们的称赞，他们说他比人偶还要好用，更耐打和耐操，有采血瓶就可以一直玩下去，他们说这话的时候可能正把电锯和变形后的放血锤伸进他体内。他是个娼妓的样子，可是解决性需求的功能变为默认之后猎人们总会想开发出新的使用方法。  
猎人已经不再想着怎么逃脱，他在地牢深处慢慢被用到彻底坏掉了，如果现在把他放下来，他的腿大概也会维持着分开的姿势，连爬到灯旁边都不会了吧。


End file.
